Once Upon a December in Storybrooke
by DoctorPhantom
Summary: Swept away from the Enchanted Forest to Storybrooke with the Dark Curse, Anastasia and Dimitri, now Anna and Dean, need the Savior's help to find out what happened to the rest of the Romanovs and help Anna find her family. Rated T because I'm paranoid. I DO NOT OWN ANASTASIA OR ONCE UPON A TIME!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, anything that is underlined and italicized took place in the Enchanted Forest. Anything that's normal takes place in Storybrooke. Pretty much how it's gonna go for the rest of the story. Just wanted to make that clear. Happy reading :)**

* * *

 _She sighed, staring out at the night sky as she did so. Music played in the room behind her, but she was happy to be out on the balcony, the cool air blowing on her skin._

 _A throat cleared and she turned to see him standing there._

 _"Father," Anastasia greeted._

 _"You look lovely, Anastasia," he began. "What a beautiful young woman you've turned out to be. Makes me feel old now."_

 _"Father! I'm not that old!"_

 _"You, your sisters, and your brother are all growing up so fast."_

 _"Can't Alexei come down and have some fun for once?" she asked. "It is my birthday. Shouldn't I be celebrating it with all of my siblings, tonight?"_

 _"You know we can't do that." He sighed. "Here. The real reason I came out here." He held something out to her._

 _"A present?" she asked, taking the box from him._

 _"Why don't you open it and see?"_

 _She did and took out the golden box within. She gasped, seeing the emerald decorations, the pearls…._

 _"A jewelry box?"_

 _"You forgot the most important part." He reached in and took out a necklace. "Here."_

 _He took the box and stuck the necklace's charm into the lock. He spun it around and the lid opened. Two figures were dancing there, spinning around in a waltz as music began to play._

 _"A music box," she whispered. "It's our song!"_

 _"I thought you might like it." He closed the lid and handed it back to her, also fastening the necklace around her neck as he did so. "Now you have something to remember your family by."_

 _"It's wonderful, father. But…. Why would I need to remember you?"_

 _He leaned on the railing, eyes scanning the town below them. "Dark times are coming. The people are rioting more and more. Something tells me a change is coming soon."_

 _"I thought you had planned to talk to them, to explain everything."_

 _"I did. But things have grown worse, Anastasia. Much worse." He shook his head, seeing the look on his daughter's face. "I'm sorry for having to bring this up on your birthday."_

 _"It's alright." She put her hand on her father's arm. "I want to help, father. You know I do."_

 _He smiled and nodded, leading her back inside. "How about I request a dance instead?"_

 _Once the dance was over, she snuck out of the ballroom, grabbing a box before making her way up to the room in the tower, quietly opening the door as she did so._

" _Alexei! Alexei, wake up!"_

 _"Anastasia?" he asked, rubbing his eyes. "What are you doing here?"_

 _She stuck her lip out. "You forgot what day it was, didn't you?"_

 _He grinned. "How could I forget my sister's birthday?"_

 _"Which one?" she asked._

 _"My favorite!"_

 _"Alright! You're forgiven!" She climbed into his bed and sat down across from him. "I brought this, too." She set out the box and opened it, revealing two large pieces of cake. "Can't have you missing out on my own celebration."_

 _"Shouldn't you be down at the ball?" he asked._

 _"It's only been one dance, you know. They won't miss me that much." She sighed. "Everyone's too busy talking about this announcement."_

" _Announcement?"_

" _Someone came in. Said he was placing a 'curse' on our family or something like_

 _that."_

" _Are you scared?"_

" _Not really." She shook her head. "Oh, and you have to see what father got me!" She took out the box and showed it to him._

 _"A...box?" he asked, peering at it._

 _"A music box!" She inserted the charm and opened it so he could see._

 _"Wow!"_

 _She got to her feet and curtsied. "If I may have this dance, Prince Alexei?"_

 _He smiled and stood, bowing as he did so. "I'd be delighted, Princess Anastasia."_

 _They waltzed around the room, half-spinning and half-dancing._

 _Something crashed outside and they stopped._

 _"What was that?" he asked._

 _"I don't know."_

 _He ran over to the window. "Anastasia! Come look!"_

 _She did, peering over the windowsill. She gasped, seeing the dark crowd storming into the castle._

 _"The rioters!" She ran over to the bed and grabbed the music box. "Alexei! Hurry! We have to get out of here!"_

 _She grabbed her brother's arm, pulling him out the door. He ran behind her and out into the hallway._

 _Men roared, charging toward them. She gasped, skidding to a halt before turning around. "Back that way!"_

 _They ran out the door, heading through the servants' quarters and to the stables. She mounted her horse and stashed her music box into the saddle bag. She dug her heels into the sides of her horse, galloping away as she did so, charging past the rioters._

 _Anastasia slowed her horse once she was in the forest, gasping for breath as she did so._

 _"We made it out," she whispered. She frowned, glancing around as she did so. "Alexei? Alexei? Where are you?"_

* * *

Anna sighed, sweeping the leaves into the bin, humming to herself as she did so. Laughter reached her ears and she looked up, seeing a kid run into a parent's arms. She smiled, trying to imagine herself as that kid, parents eagerly waiting for her, her dad's arms ready to swing her high up into the air as her mom smiled….

Then the sound of doctors talking overhead shattered the image as she woke up in a hospital bed. They looked at her, asking if she could remember anything. She knew that her name was Anna, at least, but that had been about it. That was a long time ago, though. Years and years of searching around Storybrooke, and nothing. No relatives had ever come to visit her, no happy faces had ever greeted her, saying that they missed their little girl.

"Anna?" a voice asked. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." She did her best to smile. "What are you doing here, Henry?"

"Dr. Hopper's session just finished." He sighed, holding the storybook in his hands.

"Oh." She bit her lip, knowing what he meant. Henry was the mayor's son, but he was also a bit off. Everyone had heard of his claims that they were all fairytale characters trapped in another realm by some Dark Curse, waiting for the Savior to come and rescue them on her twenty-eighth birthday.

"Yeah." He shrugged. "You sure you're okay, Anna?"

"I'm fine. I never did find my family anyways. Guess I'll never find them…."

"Maybe they're still in the Enchanted Forest?" he suggested. "Your parents, your sisters, even your brother."

"Right," she remembered. "I'm a princess, aren't I? What was the name again?"

"Anastasia," he reminded.

"Course. Isn't there supposed to be some prince with that too?"

"He's not exactly a prince. His name's Dimitri. Here he's actually Dean."

"Okay. The princess part? Maybe. Me ending up with Dean? Definitely not. Can't stand the guy."

"It's the curse."

"If that's true, then I really hope you find the Savior."

"I should probably go," he muttered.

"Don't you have school?" she pointed out. "Since your mom decided to give you weird early-morning sessions?"

"Not today…. It's a...special-no-school-day today."

"Henry?"

"Fine." He sighed. "I think I sort of found my birth mom last night-or at least where she lives. I think she might be the Savior that'll free us all from the curse. She is twenty-eight, or at least, she will be. I was planning on going to find her. Please don't tell my mom, Anna! Please!"

She shook her head, knowing how desperate she had been once to find her own parents. "My silence isn't free, you know."

He grinned started running off. "I'll owe you one when I get back! The best grilled cheese from Granny's! I promise! Thanks, Anna!"

"Henry!" she called out after him. "Be careful, okay?"

"Got it!"

"Wow. The price of your silence is a sandwich."

She rolled her eyes and turned around to face him. "Really, Dean? The local con is going to tell me how to do something?"

"Hey!" He put his hands up. "I'm just a guy trying to do a little good for our town! And if it makes me money, well, what can I say then? I'm happy, so everyone else should be happy, right?"

"I should report you…. Wonder if the sheriff's station is still open…."

"Yeah right." He shook his head. "You're too _in love_ with me to do something like that!"

"Me? You must have me confused for someone else. You are the last person I would ever fall for!"

"I'm hurt."

"Good! Because that was the intention!"

"And people wonder why you're the street sweeper!" He grinned. "Because you know what, Anna? One day: I'm going to have made so much money that I'll be able to afford a one-way ticket out of this town and out into the real world. So while you're busy sweeping streets, I'll be out there travelling around and doing whatever I want. And hey, maybe I'll give you one last chance to be nice to me. What do you say, huh?"

"When you stop being annoying, then I'll be nice to you! Oh, wait…. You can't really do much about that, can you? Because the only way you make any money around here is by scamming everyone else."

"One day, Anna!" He smirked and saluted. "One day!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So the majority of this story takes place AFTER the curse is broken. The first chapter was just intro stuff. The rest that follows is all post-curse. Happy reading :)**

* * *

 _Anastasia sighed, staring at the forest around her. She was glad to have traded out her ballgown for some decent-not-royal clothing, but still…. She probably could've kept the horse or bought a new one. Trekking through a forest on her own was terrifying. At least with the horse she wouldn't feel so alone._

 _She reached into her bag, feeling the music box within. She had tried to go back home, only to find the castle overrun with rioters and soldiers. Of course the Evil Queen would be helping out. She probably helped the rioters, thinking they had Snow White hidden someplace inside the castle._

 _She gasped, her foot catching in something. A rope yanked her upside down and she screamed, suddenly dangling upside down. A figure walked into view and smirked._

 _"You know: I was hoping for a deer or something. Instead I get a girl. How nice."_

 _"Let me down!" she shouted at him._

 _He stopped and bent down, picking up the music box._

 _"No! Give that back!"_

 _"Great." He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Not only do I get a girl, I get a royal princess." He let her down and she winced as he bowed. "My mistake, your highness. Though aren't you supposed to be back at the castle with your cushy pillows and servants to wait on you?"_

 _She stood and brushed herself off. "You don't know about the riots?"_

 _"I've heard. Part of why I left the town in the first place."_

 _"They stormed the castle," she explained. "I left, but I don't know what happened to anyone else. My family, no one at all. I was thinking they might be at Snow White's castle. We used to go there a lot. My grandmother was once a part of her father's court."_

 _"So you're trekking a forest trying to find a family who started all of this mess in the first place?"_

 _Her eyes narrowed and she snatched the music box from him. "Would you give that back already? And what do you even have against the Romanovs?"_

 _"Sweetheart: whatever your precious father told you, those riots didn't just happen overnight! People starved, rooms were crowded, no one had a job, and no one had money to pay for anything."_

 _"He was fixing it!" she argued._

 _"Really? If he 'fixed' it then, why did the riots happen in the first place? Why'd your castle get invaded? Because he did nothing to help the people! Instead he bought you and your other siblings nice little expensive gifts like that one!"_

 _"How dare you say something like that to my father!"_

 _"Fine. You want to prove me wrong? Because I bet you wouldn't last a week out in this forest."_

 _"You want to come with me?"_

 _"Someone has to keep you from getting yourself killed." He sighed and started walking. "This way, princess."_

 _"My name is Anastasia." She glanced at him. "And yours is?"_

 _"Dimitri. Oh, and princess? You might want to change your name to something else. People might want to kill you once you decide to get out there into the world."_

 _"Father used to call me 'Anya' when I was younger."_

 _"Alright. From now on: your name is Anya. Try not to get us killed, okay?"_

 _"So why are you really doing this, though?" she asked. "I mean: you don't exactly like my family, so why help me?"_

 _"Because those riots are interfering with my beauty sleep. And maybe I sort of hate the Queen's soldiers. Don't exactly have the best history between us. And that's all you need to know, okay, princess?"_

 _"I can actually manage things on my own, you know. I had tutors. I know how to fight, how to protect myself, how to ride a horse…."_

 _"Do you know how to find food? Shelter? Right. Didn't think so."_

 _"You do realize that Snow's castle is the other way, don't you?"_

 _He shot her a look and she smirked._

 _"So who's helpless now?" she asked._

 _"Don't," he growled. "I can still leave you to die all alone out here, you know."_

* * *

She gasped, feeling something wash over her. Anna paused, memories flooding back to her. Home, the Enchanted Forest, her father, mother, sisters, brother…. She remembered. She remembered who she was. She was Princess Anastasia Romanov. She was her father's daughter. She was….

"Anya?"

She turned, seeing him there. Dean. No, that wasn't right. He was her friend.

"Dimitri?" she called out.

He grinned, running over to hug her. "Anya! I can't believe it! It's really you!"

"The Dark Curse...," she began. "I remember it. I remember everything. You, my family, everyone from the Enchanted Forest." She gasped. "We have to find a way back! We have to find my family-we have to save them!"

"Don't worry," he reassured. "We will."

"But how? I don't remember seeing anyone here I recognize."

"What about Snow White? Didn't you say your grandmother used to be part of her court once? Would she help?"

"She might…."

"Then why wait? Come on. Sooner we find Snow, the sooner we can get out of here."

"What do you even have against Storybrooke?" she asked.

"Let's just say that sleeping in a forest is much better than sleeping in a crowded apartment. At least in the forest I have room to stretch my arms out without having to pay rent."

"The part about rent I actually might agree with you," she pointed out. "But the rest…."

"Guess you never spent enough time in the forest then. Spent most of my life there, getting my own food, making my own way, going wherever I wanted…." He sighed. "Just something I miss, you know? Plus then I knew who I was. Now I have two different lives inside my head. One involves living in a forest and the other involves planning a scheme of some sort or another."

"I prefer the one in the forest," she pointed out.

"Yeah." He rolled his eyes. "Can't believe I actually _flirted_ with you then. Guess that's the downside of being cursed." He led her to Granny's. "Come on. This would be the best place to find Snow White."

She nodded. Anna sighed and looked over the customers. She found who she was looking for and walked over to their table.

"Snow?"

"Anna," she greeted, standing. "Thought that's not your real name, is it?"

"No." She shook her head. "It's-"

"Anya," Dean shouted, interrupting her. "And I'm Dimitri. If you would excuse us for a minute?"

He pulled her over, away from everyone else.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Are you really going to announce who you are in the middle of a diner?" he pointed out. "In case you haven't noticed: your name is kind of famous out there because no one ever liked your family. Look, if people know who you are, then things could go badly-meaning you most likely will end up dead and this realm actually has things called guns."

"I know what guns are, Dimitri." She rolled her eyes. "And I can handle this."

"Fine." He held his hands up in surrender. "Have it your way! Just don't blame me when you get shot."


	3. Chapter 3

_He stood on the ridge, peering at the map. "If we keep heading this way, we'll find a village. Make better time that way. You sure you still want to find this Snow White? You think she'll remember you?"_

 _"Of course." Anastasia nodded. "I told you: we grew up together."_

 _"And when was the last time you saw her, princess?"_

 _"A long time ago," she admitted. "Before father stopped letting us travel outside the castle. He said travel wasn't good for Alexei."_

 _"Ah. The secret heir of yours? So he does exist?"_

 _"Of course he does! Alexei's my brother!"_

 _"Really?" He started walking. "The story's different on this side of the wall. No one ever saw him, no one ever heard from him. They asked and your father refused to let him out for anyone to see. Only handed us photos, never the real thing. We all thought he was a rumor, a myth."_

 _"Well he's not. And when we find my family: I'll prove it to you!" She sighed, her shoulders falling as she did so._

 _"What? Miss your cushy bed already? What's it been now? A week? A week and a half? Surprised you managed to last this long."_

 _"It's not that. Alexei…. We escaped together…. He was the last person I saw."_

 _"Anya…."_

 _Hooves sounded and he grabbed her, pulling her to the side of the road as the carriage rolled past._

 _"That sigil," Anastasia called out. "The one on the side of the carriage! I recognize it. It used to visit us. It would bring someone with it. A man…." She stepped out into the road. "We have to go after it!"_

 _"I thought you had your mind set on finding Snow White?"_

 _"We have to go after that carriage," she insisted. "It's important, Dimitri. I can't explain it, but it is."_

 _"We should keep moving," he insisted. "I'm sorry, Anya, but it's just too risky."_

 _She sighed and nodded, following him as she did so. He led her along the road to a smaller inn. He led her to a table and drinks were brought over._

 _"We'll stay here for the night," he pointed out._

 _"What happened to sleeping in woods?"_

 _"You recognized that carriage," he muttered, grabbing some parchment and a pen. "Or at least, the sigil. Carriage came from this area, so someone around here will have seen it."_

 _"I thought we weren't going to go after it."_

 _"Never said anything about not investigating," he pointed out. "Which I'll be doing, not you. And don't argue. Your face is recognizable enough as it is. Better you stay in hiding, not drawing attention to yourself…. You can do that, can't you?"_

 _She shot him a look. "As long as you tell me whatever you find out."_

 _"Of course." He smirked. "Whatever it takes to keep you all nice and quiet."_

* * *

Anna sighed, walking along the street. Storybrooke felt so different now. They hadn't found anyone who had been there, who had known who she was. She used to feel like a part of the town, and now she felt more like some sort of outcast.

"Anya?" Snow called out. "I'm sorry. We didn't get much of a chance to talk before."

"Oh." She blinked. "Of course. Sorry about that. Been sort of hectic with everything. It's just-I haven't been able to find anyone else. No one from where I used to live other than Dimitri."

"You haven't found your father or anyone else?"

"How did you-?"

"It might've been awhile, but I still recognize one of my oldest friends. Though why the name change…."

"The riots had gotten worse," she explained. "They stormed the castle, and that was the last I ever saw of my family."

"I'm so sorry! Maybe Emma might know something that could help? She is the Savior, after all."

"Thanks." She smiled. "I just really want to find them, to know if they're alright or not."

"Of course. Who wouldn't?"

* * *

Dean sighed, running a hand through his hair. He was getting nowhere finding anyone at all. No leads, no clues, nothing.

He paused, seeing a sign for a shop. He frowned, recognizing the sigil. He walked in, eyeing the place. He coughed, waving his hand to clear away the smoke.

"You don't have the strength for this," a voice called out. "Not most do." He nodded. "Here: my name is Greg. In our realm: I'd prefer Rasputin."

"Dimitri," he introduced, coughing as he did so. "How do you live with this stuff floating around? Or even breathe?"

"I could ask the same of you, con man." He walked over to him. "Now go before you even think about stealing my things!"

"Sure thing." He turned and walked out, gasping for air as he did so.

"Did you drown yourself or something?"

"No." He shook his head and straightened. "Smoke. Inside. What are you doing here?"

"I talked to Snow," Anya pointed out. "She thought Emma might be able to help us."

"Great. As long as I don't have to go back in there again."

"Why did you go in there in the first place?"

"The sigil above the store. On the sign. Looked familiar."

She frowned and glanced at the sign. "What was the name?"

"Greg-ah-Rasputin." He paused. "Do you know him?"

"I think he was the man who used to visit us. At the castle." She paused. "But that was a long time ago. What's he doing here? In Storybrooke?"

"No idea," Dean muttered. "But whatever it is: I'm pretty sure it's not good."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So apparently this thing is gonna get updated around every other day...looks about right... No promises to an actual exact schedule as school does have a tendency to get in the way of everything and get super busy (as much as I'd rather have it not). But either way: go forth and happy reading :)**

 _He paced around in his home. Rasputin growled, anger rolling off of him. How dare they cast him out? How dare they send him away? After all he's done for them? All he did for the Romanov family and their sick child? They should be thanking him! Sending him an honor, making him a knight, anything at all! And instead they kick him aside like he was nothing! Nothing!_

 _"Well, dearie, it would seem like someone has a bit of an anger issue here."_

 _Rasputin turned, seeing the man there. "Who are you? How did you get here?"_

 _"Rumpelstiltskin, at your service," he introduced. "I have a thing for knowing when people need a bit of help. And from the looks of it: you could use a lot of my help. You want revenge, I can help."_

 _"How?"_

 _"With this." He waved his hand and a glowing relic appeared. "This little charm here will help you get your revenge on them. Makes a little curse, sends out creepy things to do whatever you want, that sort of thing. But this is magic, and magic does always come with a price."_

 _"What sort of price?"_

 _"Well the Romanovs have a little thing that I want. Turns out it would be a little music box. Specifically a Romanov music box."_

 _"A music box?"_

 _"Just a little trinket, dearie. You can get your revenge on them and I get the box in return. Do we have a deal?"_

 _"Deal."_

* * *

"So you're trying to find your family?" Emma asked.

Anna nodded.

"Well I definitely know what that's like."

"Here's your story," Henry announced, opening up the book.

"Princess Anastasia Romanov?" Emma eyed her. "You mean the lost princess Anastasia Romanov? The whole legend-thing? How is that even a fairytale? That's more like a history lesson! Or a movie…."

"I forgot," she muttered. "Things are different here…."

"What's that?" Emma asked, pointing at a picture. "Looks fancy."

"My father's music box." Anna sighed. "I haven't been able to find it here. It was one of the first things I searched for. He gave it to me for my birthday. Said it would be something to remember them by. That was the last time I saw him."

"I'm sorry," Emma offered. "Maybe we should check Gold's shop? It could've ended up there."

"Emma's right," Henry pointed out. "Lots of stuff end up there."

"It's worth a try. I'd give anything to have it back."

* * *

They walked into Gold's shop and he looked up as they entered.

"What can I do for you?" he asked.

"My father's music box," Anna explained. "We were wondering if it might've ended up here."

"I can't recall seeing a thing like that."

"Sorry, Anna," Emma sighed. "Guess we came here for nothing."

She blinked, seeing something sitting on a shelf. She walked over toward it, seeing the way it glowed, pulsing with a strange light.

"Anna?" Emma asked. "You okay?"

She reached out and her finger just brushed the surface. Images flashed before her eyes. Strange things, monsters, creatures….

 _She was standing in the ballroom, watching as a hooded figure entered, a relic swinging from a chain around his throat. Her father stepped forward._

 _"I thought we made it very clear!" he announced. "You are no longer welcome here! Now leave!"_

 _"Cast me out?" he demanded. "How about I cast a curse on you instead? Before the end of tonight, the Romanov family line will have ended! Tonight, you will no longer rule. Mark my words: I will not rest until each and every Romanov is dead."_

 _"He doesn't mean that, does he father?" she asked._

 _"No. Of course not." He patted her shoulder. "Time to go back to celebrating your birthday. Nothing to worry about."_

"Anna?" Emma asked, calling her back to the present. "You okay?"

"I-I think so," she whispered, drawing her hand back. "I just-I think I need to be alone for a minute."

* * *

Dean sighed, hands in his pockets as he approached her. "Thought I might find you here." He looked around. "Remember following you here a lot."

"I wanted to be alone, Dimitri."

"Then be alone," he pointed out, picking up a stone. He started to whistle, skimming the stone on the surface of the water.

"Would you stop that?" she demanded, getting to her feet. "Just stop that and leave me alone for once!"

"Trust me: I've tried." He shrugged. "But for some reason I can't. No idea why. So…. What's really bothering you? Because I'm pretty sure it would take more than a mystical glowing thingy to scare you off."

"You think so?"

"A princess was kicked out of her castle, forced to live in a forest, and then ends up getting stuck in another realm because of a curse. Pretty sure mystical glowing things are low on the list."

"I remembered something...when I touched the relic," she admitted. "A man had come...the night the rioters took over." She shuddered. "He wanted to-to _kill_ the Romanov family." She looked at him. "What if I'm wrong, Dimitri? What if I don't even have a family anymore? What if he actually succeeded?"

"All the Romanovs?" he asked.

"That's what it sounded like."

"Then it sounds like he didn't succeed. Unless I'm talking to a ghost. Are you a ghost, Anya?" He pinched her.

"Ow!"

"Nope. Not a ghost. Then I guess he didn't succeed. There's still a Romanov walking around, after all." He shrugged. "And if you're the only one, then maybe it's for the best. I mean: I never thought a Romanov princess could ever live in the forest or even survive without a castle and servants. So maybe that certain Romanov princess could make things better-change things, fix things that went wrong."

"Really?"

He held a stone out to her. "One way to find out."

She smiled and took it from him, skimming it across the surface.

"Maybe you should come live with me at the castle?" she suggested. "I could make you into a knight in a few years."

"I like my forests, thank you very much. Besides: I'm the only one who gets to call you Anya. So...what now? Any new plans for getting home?"

"No." She sighed. "At this point: I don't even know if home is an option anymore. Guess you're not getting out of Storybrooke then, huh?"

"I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve. A couple things that can keep me busy in the meantime. There's still a bunch of places left outside of Storybrooke to explore, and a forest if I ever get bored of my apartment."

"Thank you, by the way. For helping me. And for not leaving me on my own." She took a step back. "I think I'm good to go back. Maybe there's something in Henry's storybook that can help us."

"Anya?" he called out after her. "Don't worry about me getting out of here. Just focus on making things right."

"Of course."


	5. Chapter 5

_Dimitri woke up, hearing shouting and chaos below. He reached over, shaking her._

 _"Anya! Wake up!"_

 _"What?" She yawned and stretched. "What's going on?"_

 _He stood and went to the window, eyes widening as he did so. "The Dark Curse. The one everyone's been talking about. It's here." He grabbed her arm. "Come on! We have to get out of here!"_

 _"My father's music box!" she shouted._

 _"There's no time!" he argued, pulling her behind him. "Anya, that curse is taking us to a place without magic for who knows how long?"_

 _"My father gave that to me! It's the last thing I have of him!"_

 _"We'll find it when this is over, but right now we have to move."_

 _She wrenched her arm free of him. "No! I'm not leaving without that music box!"_

 _"What is so important about a music box, anyways?"_

 _"You just wouldn't understand. I'm sorry, Dimitri, but I have to find it."_

 _"Wait!" He ran after her. "Anya!"_

 _The curse rushed inside and he threw up an arm to shield himself from the broken glass as smoke surrounded him._

 _"Anya!" he called out. "Anastasia!"_

* * *

 _Dean groaned, stretching as he did so. It had been a long night at the bar, but according to the wad of cash in his pocket it had been worth it._

 _He paused, seeing someone in an alley. "Hey? Miss? Are you okay?" He ran over toward her, kneeling down. "Miss? Hey? Can you hear me?"_

 _She made a noise and her eyes fluttered open. He took out his phone._

 _"Don't worry. Gonna get you help, okay? My name's Dean. Just stay with me, okay? You're gonna be just fine."_

 _"Anna," she murmured, losing consciousness again._

 _"Anna? Anna! It's gonna be okay. Just stay with me. I'm not leaving you. I promise. I'm not leaving you."_

* * *

The bell above the shop rang and Gold looked up, seeing Rasputin walk in.

"So it would seem you have something of mine," he growled. "The relic."

"That?" Gold smirked. "See, we made a deal, dearie. And that deal says that you still owe me something. So get me what you owe and then you can have your little relic back. Until then…." He waved his hand and it vanished.

"I need it! Anastasia Romanov is here! I've seen her! The last Romanov is here!"

"Music box first. Then we'll talk."

"I told you: the thing does not exist! It is nowhere. Not in this town and not in the castle!"

"I say it exists, so it must be true. And you better not try anything dearie." He held out his hand and the relic appeared. "Because if you do: this thing hits the ground, shatters, and you're not going to like the end result of that."

"Fine!" he spat. "I still have one more Romanov to kill."

* * *

Dean stepped back into the alley as he left Gold's shop. Rasputin knew who Anya was-and he wanted her dead. At least Gold had bought him some time to warn her, but first there was something else he had to do.

He walked back to his apartment and dug around, searching for it. He flipped open the book and found it nestled within the pages. He pried it out and stashed it in his jacket pocket. It was a good thing his cursed self hadn't tried to sell it off-or at least had kept it as a last resort.

He left, searching for them. Dean walked into Granny's and found them in a booth, muttering over Henry's storybook.

"Dean?" Anna stood. "What's going on?"

"Sit," he insisted, almost shoving her back down as he slid in beside her. "Need a bit of info from that book of yours. Know anything about a guy named Rasputin?"

"We were just talking about him," Emma pointed out.

"Apparently Rumpelstiltskin made a deal with him for some mystical relic thing so he could get his revenge," Henry added. "The thing looks creepy too. We found it in Gold's shop the other day."

"And so did he," Dean added. "Might've overheard a conversation. The point is that this guy knows who you are and really hates your family. By that: I mean he wants to actually kill you."

"So what do we do?" Emma asked. "I don't think Storybrooke has any protection program here."

"He can't do anything until Gold has a certain music box, which he's not getting all that easily." He patted his pocket. "Let's just say it takes a lot of skill to pickpocket a con man."

"You found it?" Anna asked.

" _Dean_ found it," he corrected. "Somehow I just remembered where he had stashed it. Apparently the Dark One himself wants it for some reason."

"But it's just a music box. There's nothing special about it. Why would he want it?"

"No idea." Emma shook her head. "But whatever the reason: it can't be anything good."

"Don't worry, Anya," he reassured. "We'll figure it out. It's taken this long for him to find you-and he's not getting anywhere near you anytime soon."

"Agreed." Henry smiled.

"Kid, this is kind of dangerous stuff here," Emma warned.

"Anna's my friend! I have to help her!"

"Maybe you can help another way?" Anna suggested. "We still don't know why the music box is important or the whole thing with the relic. Henry and I can do research."

"And we'll try to figure out what this Rasputin guy is planning in the meantime," Emma added.

"Operation Eagle." Henry smiled. "I like it."


	6. Chapter 6

_"I'm scared," Anastasia whimpered._

 _"They won't come in," her father reassured. "All they ever do is shout and yell."_

 _"Why do they shout at us?"_

 _"Because they're upset with how things are." He sighed, closing the window. "It's hard to do everything they want."_

 _"But you're their ruler!"_

 _"Even a ruler has limits."_

 _"Maybe if we sing them our song, they'll be happier," she suggested. "It works every time you do it for me."_

 _"If only it were that easy." He smiled and pulled the sheets up. "Try to sleep my little Anya. And don't worry. Everyone will still be here when you wake up."_

 _"Promise?"_

 _"I promise."_

* * *

 _"So what is it with you and that box?" Dimtri asked. "And do you have to play it every night?"_

 _"My father used to sing the song whenever I had a nightmare," she pointed out. "It helps me go to sleep. It's like he's there, singing to me just like he used to when I was younger."_

 _"And now you're grown up, and still need a music box to fall asleep."_

 _"It's more than that. The song is more than that. It reminds me of him, reminds me why I have to find them."_

* * *

She read through the pages, flipping them over and over again, trying to find anything that would help. So far, all that she was doing was adding to the pile of useless books on the table.

"Anything at all, Henry?" Anna asked.

"Nothing in the story." He shrugged. "Just the same stuff. Didn't your dad say anything about the box when he gave it to you?"

"I remember he said I would have something to remember them by, but that's about it. Nothing else."

"Maybe it has something to do with remembering your family?" he asked.

She sighed. "But why would Rumpelstiltskin even want something like that?"

* * *

"So a guy is after her family because of what?" Emma asked.

Dean shrugged. "How should I know? The Romanovs were never the best rulers. Extravagant parties, fancy dresses, and all while the rest of us starved. The riots kept happening, people were angry…."

"And now you're thinking of putting her back on the throne? Because that's bound to work."

"Anya's different from her family. Especially now with everything she's gone through. And after losing her family…. The least I can do is give her something back."

"You actually like her, don't you?"

"She's a friend."

"Have you heard the way you talk about her? You start sounding all mushy and romantic. Like you're prince charming or something."

"I thought David was-"

"It's a joke. Can't a con man take a joke?"

" _Former,_ " he pointed out. "Con business lost its appeal. Never did work all that much in a small town. Need a bigger place to do it."

"So is that why you wanted to leave so badly? You know: there should be a way to get out of Storybrooke if you're still interested. I'm sure we could find some way and Henry would be glad since it's your 'happy ending' or whatever the kid wants to call it."

"Thanks, but no thanks. Town's kind of grown on me."

"Town or Anna? Come on, like it isn't obvious already?"

"I told you: Anya's just a friend. And once this entire thing is done, she'll be a princess and I'll be back to living in the forest on my own. And I don't know how it is here, but in the Enchanted Forest: princesses don't end up with people who grew up surrounded by trees."

"Have it your way."

"Let's just figure out a way to stop Rasputin from getting his revenge against Anya and from getting his hands anywhere near-" Dean frowned.

"What?"

"It's not in there," he muttered. "The music box. It just vanished."

"I thought you said it was safe."

"It was! They must've gotten their hands on it somehow."

"Okay. You look around for it and I'll go tell them what's up. I'm sure it's around here someplace."

"It better be."

* * *

"Well?" Rasputin asked.

Gold waved his hand and the box opened, playing a melody. "I did tell you existed, dearie." He sighed. "And I am a man of my word."

The relic appeared in Rasputin's hand and he grinned. "Finally. The last of the Romanovs will meet her end."


	7. Chapter 7

"Henry?" Emma asked, running into the library. "Where's Anna?"

"She left to get food from Granny's."

"Come on, kid! We've got to find her. Gold and Rasputin got the music box."

"How?"

"No idea, but we gotta find her before it ends up being too late."

* * *

Anna paused, hearing something. "Hello? Someone there?"

"Anya!" Dean shouted, running over to her. "There you are!"

"Dimitri? What is it? What's wrong?"

"Gold got his hands on the music box," he explained. "Come on. We have to get you someplace safe. It's only a matter of time before Rasputin finds you."

She opened her mouth to reply, only to vanish and reappear in the forest. She looked around, seeing only trees.

"Dimitri?" she called out. "Dimitri? Where'd you go?"

* * *

"Anya?" he called out, staring at the spot she had just been.

"Did she just vanish?" Emma asked.

"I think so." He nodded. "We have to find her."

"She could be anywhere in the entire town."

"There has to be someplace he would take her. Someplace…."

* * *

"Anastasia," a voice called out.

She whirled around, gasping as she did so. "Hello? Who's there? Show yourself!"

"Your highness Anastasia Romanov. It's been too long since I last got the chance to see your face."

Her eyes narrowed, seeing him appear. "Rasputin."

"And now I finally get to have my revenge on you. Twenty-eight long years later."

"What did my family ever do to you to make you hate us so much?" she demanded.

"You cast me out! You exiled me after all I had done for the Romanov family. I should have been given honors and instead you kick me aside."

"You never did anything. You came to the caste, you left, and that was all."

" 'Never did anything'?" he spat. "I did everything for you and your family! I was the only one who could make that boy better! I was the only one who could help him!"

"Alexei was sick. No one could help him. Not even you."

"Before he met me: the boy was on his deathbed. I alone saved him and I was cast away like it was nothing! So now it's your turn to pay. It's your turn to learn to fear the name of Rasputin!"

He pointed the relic at her and it blasted her back, slamming her into a tree. Anna grunted, wincing from the impact. The magic from the relic pinned her to the trunk, holding her there.

"No!" a voice shouted. "Anastasia! Let her go!"

Rasputin fell to the ground as Dean dropped the stick in his hands, running over to her. "Come on! Let's go!"

"Dimitri!" she breathed. "How did you-?"

"Grew up in a forest, remember?" he pointed out. "Now run!"

She followed him, weaving through the trees as she did so. Anna gasped as Dean was thrown off of his feet, landing on the ground in front of them.

"No!" She ran over to him only to be blocked by Rasputin.

"I won't let you get away from me again," he growled. "I will have my revenge!"

"Anna!" Emma shouted. "Get away from her!"

"The time of the Romanovs is over, Anastasia," he growled, pointing the relic at her. "Time to join your family."

She gasped and dodged the blast, flinching as tree caught the blast instead, falling over as a result.

"Emma! Watch out!" she shouted.

"Long live the Romanovs!" Rasputin shouted, trying to blast her again.

"Not today," she growled, avoiding the blast.

She ran at him, tackling him to the ground. The relic flew out of his hand and rolled out of reach. Anna got to her feet, grabbing it away from him.

"You don't know what you're doing with that," he pointed out. "Give it back. Wouldn't you rather see your family again?"

"My...family?" she whispered, holding it.

"Anna! Don't listen to him!" Emma called out.

"You can be with them again if you'd just give that back to me."

She could see them. She could see herself dancing with her sisters again, the four of them spinning around in the ballroom, telling stories late at night. She could see her mother teaching her, helping her brush her hair. She could see her brother, sneaking up to his room to visit him, seeing the big smile on his face as they would play. She could see her father on the night of her birthday, giving her the music box….

 _"Anastasia," her father called out._

 _She blinked, standing on the balcony. "Father!" She ran over to him, hugging him. "I miss you."_

 _"I miss you too." He put his hands on her shoulders. "And I'm so proud of all the things you've done." He frowned. "But it can't be this way and you know it. Your mother, siblings, and I are all gone. No magic can ever bring us back."_

 _"I wish it could," she whispered, gripping the relic in her hand. "I wish you were still here."_

 _"We are, Anastasia."_

 _She sniffed, hearing music play. She turned, walking into the ballroom. Her sisters giggled, waltzing around with Alexei. Her mother sat in a chair, watching them. The music box sat on a table next to her, it's music echoing around her._

 _"The time we shared together still lives on in your memories," her father pointed out. "Our love for you still lives on. That will never change. You have the chance though to make new memories."_

 _Someone else joined them, waltzing with her sisters. Her eyes narrowed, seeing who it was._

 _"Dimitri?"_

 _"A good boy." Her father nodded. "You've already made so many memories with him. Why don't you choose to make some more? You have a lifetime ahead of you. Don't waste it wishing for what could've been."_

She blinked, holding a hand up to the necklace. "Father." She glared at Rasputin, her grip on the relic tightening. "There is no way you are getting this back."

"You little-"

She stepped back and tripped, the relic flying out of her hand as she did so.

"No!" he screamed.

She turned, watching as it fell. It hit the ground, cracks appearing in the surface, the green glow turning a harsh red, smoke starting to seep out. She got to her feet and stepped on it, creating more cracks.

"Stop that!" Rasputin demanded. "Stop that right now!"

Her eyes narrowed, foot pressing down harder. "This is for what you've done to my family! To my father, to my mother, to all of my siblings. This is for what you've done to Dimitri. You're not getting your revenge, Rasputin. This ends here!"

He screamed as the relic broke under her foot. "What have you done?"

She took a step back as smoke shot up from the relic, going to surround him. She put a hand up to shield her eyes as the smoke glowed and vanished, leaving only a pile of bones and dust behind.

"Remind me to not get on your bad side," Emma muttered, joining her.

Anna smiled and whirled around. "Dimitri!" She ran over toward him. "Dimitri! Wake up!"

He groaned and opened his eyes, wincing as she hugged him.

"Ow!"

"Sorry!" She backed up.

"You okay?" he asked. "What happened? Where's Rasputin?"

"Gone." Emma helped him up.

"So it's over then?"

"Looks like it."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: It's the end! (cue dramatic/sad ending music). Thank you for reading! Feel free to give reviews, read some other stuff, do whatever you do, and stay awesome!**

* * *

She walked into the shop, the bell sounding as she did so. Gold leaned on the counter.

"Anna. What brings you here?"

"You have something of mine. I'd like it back."

He smirked and waved his hand, the music box appearing on the counter. "This?"

"Yes." She took it and frowned. "Why'd you want this so badly? There was never any real magic to it, so why take it? Why trade a relic for this?"

"Maybe I like pretty things." He shrugged. "Or maybe that box has more power than you think. That box holds memories, you know. Memories are powerful magic, you know. But it turns out that box is worthless to me now. Guess the magic got used up or something."

"When I had the relic….what I saw…."

"Powerful magic, dearie. No use in keeping a worthless thing like that around here."

"Thank you." She nodded and turned to leave.

"And dearie?" Gold called out after her. "Do try to be better at ruling. I don't want to have lost a relic for nothing."

She smiled and left.

"So you got it back?" Dean asked, straightening.

"I did." She stashed it in her pocket.

"So what now?"

"I don't know."

"We've probably got awhile until they figure out how we can actually go back to the Enchanted Forest. How about a trip to Granny's? I'll buy."

"I think that works."

He bowed. "After you, princess."

She grabbed his arm and pulled him along. "I think I like it better when you call me Anya. Sounds more like you."

"As long as I'm the only one."

"Of course! Do you see any other boys who grew up in a forest around here?"

He rolled his eyes. "Watch it. And growing up in a forest isn't easy you know! You still have a lot to learn! Might have to kidnap you sometime. They do actually have a thing that involves camping around here."

"Sounds fun. Better than sweeping streets."

"Princess can't do hard work?"

"I sweeped streets for twenty-eight years! And you didn't make things easy, you know!"

"I know." He smiled, flashing her the same smile he used to. "Had to find something that made this town less boring."

"And you're not taking Emma up on her offer to help you find a way out of here?"

"Nope."

"What changed your mind?"

"More like a change of heart."

"Dimitri?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you stuck around."

He smiled and looped his arm around her shoulders. "Me too, Anya."


End file.
